


Перл, лето 44-го

by Rika_Spike



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После серьезного ранения при налете на Трук Фред Трустоу пятый месяц находится в военно-морском госпитале в Перл-Харбор. Несколько июльских дней глазами старшей медсестры.<br/>Примечание: все совпадения имен с персонажами одного военного сериала не случайны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перл, лето 44-го

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование.

Миссис Дафна Райер Симмонс, старшая медсестра Военно-морского госпиталя в Перл-Харбор, шурша накрахмаленным белоснежным халатом, гордо шествовала по больничному коридору, и ничто не ускользало от ее по-хозяйски цепкого взгляда. Будь то не вынесенное судно, не выданное вовремя лекарство или слишком короткая юбка медсестры Хопкинс. И хотя в ее служебные обязанности не входило следить за всем этим, в госпитале, который уже давно стал ее вторым домом, с ее мнением считались все. Да что там говорить, ее просто побаивались, не только медсестры, бывшие в ее непосредственном подчинении, но и весь остальной персонал, от санитарок до врачей.  
— Сначала поменяйте повязку лейтенанту Риду из второй, мисс Вуд, а потом идите на перекур, — строго одернула она молоденькую медсестру.  
— Да, миссис Симмонс, — пробормотала девушка, пряча в карман сигареты, и поспешила во вторую палату.  
Миссис Симмонс неодобрительно покачала седой головой, поправила и без того ровно сидящую накрахмаленную шапочку на идеальной прическе и продолжила свой путь.

Прошло два с половиной года с налета на Перл Харбор. Госпиталь давно отремонтировали, но воспоминания о том страшном дне навсегда остались в ее памяти.  
До войны в госпитале было малолюдно. Конечно, много чего случалось с моряками и пилотами и во время учений, но обычно в огромных белоснежных платах было занято по одной-две койки из десяти. В основном все пациенты были ходячими, по-настоящему тяжелых — крайне мало. Мужчины со скуки собирались вместе — поиграть в карты или нарды, послушать радио; днем прохлаждались на пляже, соблюдая только графики приема лекарств и пищи, а вечерами иногда даже устраивали танцы с медсестрами.  
После налета японцев военно-морской госпиталь на Оаху в одночасье перестал напоминать курорт.  
Раненых было так много, что они не успевали помочь им всем, даже не могли занести всех в госпиталь. Пришлось устроить сортировку на улице и прямо там решать, кому давать шанс на жизнь, а кого оставлять умирать. Медсестры сбивались с ног, доктора работали без отдыха. Казалось, этот ад никогда не закончится, и никогда не стихнут стоны и крики раненых в ушах. Было так много чужого страдания и горя, что некогда было скорбеть о своей беде.  
Один из вражеских самолетов, уходя от гавани, сбросил бомбу рядом с белым зданием госпиталя, то ли не обратив внимания на красный крест рядом с развевающимся флагом военно-морского флота, то ли специально метив в него, но промахнувшись по цели. От взрывной волны стекла брызнули в палату и буквально изрешетили тех, кто оказался в зоне досягаемости, не дав им ни шанса на спасение.  
Проверяя пульс и зрачки, рисуя красной помадой на руке, а то и на лбу очередного раненного пометку, миссис Симмонс думала о том, что больше никогда не увидит улыбки человека, за которого она вышла замуж почти четверть века лет назад. Тело доктора Симмонса лежало в госпитале, на полу третьей палаты, накрытое наспех наброшенной простыней в бурых пятнах подсыхающей крови, а она продолжала заботиться о тех, кому еще можно было помочь.  
Когда спустя несколько дней она взглянула на себя в зеркало, то обнаружила, что в ее волосах, до этого лишь слегка тронутых сединой, не осталось ни одного темного волоса.

Пройдя мимо третьей палаты, миссис Симмонс вздохнула и заставила себя вернуться в настоящее. Пожалуй, все-таки стоит сделать Салли замечание о юбке.  
Она прекрасно понимала, отчего визиты Салли Хопкинс в палату номер пять становятся все длиннее, а юбки все короче. Сама когда-то была молодой и любила покрасоваться перед мужчинами, но тут все-таки госпиталь, нужно вести себя приличнее, чем на воскресных танцах.  
Она вошла в палату номер пять и остановилась у первой кровати, проверяя назначение.  
— Как ваши дела сегодня, энсин Пуллер? — мягко спросила она.  
Молодой человек, совсем мальчишка, с перевязанными глазами, чуть повернул голову на голос и улыбнулся.  
— Это вы мне скажите, миссис Симмонс. Когда мне уже снимут повязку?  
— Как только доктор разрешит это сделать.  
Энсин кивнул и не стал уточнять, будет ли он снова видеть. Сначала он спрашивал об этом всех, кто подходил к его кровати, рвался обратно в бой, а потом, видимо, смирился с тем, что этого не случится никогда. Доктор считал, что его зрение вернется лишь частично, чего для продолжения службы, увы, будет не достаточно. «Бедный мальчик», — подумала миссис Симмонс и, проверив записи медсестры о сделанных уколах, перешла к другой кровати.  
Она ко всем относилась с материнской заботой, и к зеленым мальчишкам, попавшим на фронт чуть ли не со школьной скамьи, и к прошедшим не одну войну мужчинам с сединой на висках. Бог не дал им с мужем своих детей, и, возможно, таким образом она пыталась заполнить пустоту в своем сердце, но она считала, что доброе слово так же важно, как пилюли и уколы. Они все нуждались в ласке и простом человеческом участии — и те, кто возвращался домой, и те, кто уходил обратно на войну, и те, кто умирал на больничной койке. Как адмирал Берки, скончавшийся от рака в марте. Он поступил в госпиталь со слабостью и анемией, и форма висела мешком на его тощей фигуре, но, услышав страшный диагноз, был мужественным до конца. Даже когда его желудок совсем перестал переваривать пищу, а морфин уже не действовал. Миссис Симмонс держала его за руку, а он пытался улыбаться ей, хотя его улыбка напоминала жуткую гримасу.  
Ей до сих пор было тяжело вспоминать об этой смерти.  
— Лейтенант Смит?  
Ей пришлось окликнуть его дважды, прежде чем молодой человек, словно очнувшись, посмотрел на нее. За таких она переживала больше всего. За тех, кто стал инвалидом, понимал, что не сможет больше воевать, но не видел для себя будущего.  
Почти все сначала не могли поверить, что беда случилось именно с ними, потом приходили в ярость, проклиная всех и вся, потом пытались зацепиться хоть за что-то, а когда понимали, что надежды нет, замыкались в себе. Кто-то находил в себе силы принять неизбежное, а кто-то так и уходил из госпиталя подобием собственной тени. Миссис Симмонс не знала, что было с ними дальше. Ей хотелось верить, что каждый из них все-таки нашел свое место в жизни.  
Она проговорила с лейтенантом Смитом несколько минут, пытаясь хоть как-то растормошить его, и отошла от его койки с твердым намерением наказать медсестрам побольше разговаривать с ним и все-таки заставить выезжать на прогулку в кресле.  
Она дошла до последней койки в ряду.  
— Как настроение, младший лейтенант?  
Фред Трустоу напоминал ей племянника. Льюис тоже был приветлив, темноволос, нравился женщинам и совершенно очаровательно улыбался мальчишеской улыбкой с ямочками на щеках. Вот только у Льюиса улыбка доходила до глаз, а взгляд Фреда Трустоу оставался грустным.  
— Было бы намного лучше, если бы меня уже отпустили отсюда, — ответил молодой человек, резковато, но пытаясь быть вежливым.  
— Ничего не поделаешь, — примирительно сказала миссис Симмонс, — доктор Бентон пока не принял решения.  
— Ему виднее, — кисло согласился младший лейтенант Трустоу и снова уставился в потолок.  
Его горечь была понятна: он выглядел вполне здоровым и наверняка чувствовал себя так же. Серьезный перелом ноги, рана на боку и полная ампутация безымянного пальца на правой руке — несколько месяцев лечения остались позади, а доктор все смотрел то на его глаза, то на позвоночник, и каждый раз настаивал на продолжении лечения. Потом Фреда Трустоу официально выписали из госпиталя и поселили в КНО, но его визиты в госпиталь продолжались, иногда затягиваясь на несколько дней, доктор назначал одно обследование за другим, а окончательного решения медкомиссии все не было. Миссис Симмонс думала, что чем дальше, тем тяжелее парню было ждать, но она так и не смогла понять, что же выматывало Фреда Трустоу больше всего — неведение, длительное бездействие или что-то еще.  
Когда он только попал в госпиталь, казалось, что он ушел в себя, не зная, как жить дальше, но день шел за днем, Фред разговаривал или молчал, шутил или грустил, но не был подавленным, как тот же лейтенант Смит. Он просто был каким-то отстраненным, словно думал вовсе не о себе. Конечно, многие переживали за подружек, жен и детей, за тех, кто был дорог. Но Фред Трустоу не был женат или помолвлен (это медсестры выясняли в первую очередь). Он был со всеми приветлив и вежлив, чаще общителен, чем нет, и пару раз составил Салли компанию на прогулке по пляжу. По мнению миссис Симмонс, этого было недостаточно, чтобы питать какие-то надежды на «роман».  
Во время войны все торопились жить, а Фред Трустоу словно застыл в ожидании, которое явно не имело никакого отношения к Салли Хопкинс.  
Он ненадолго оживился, лишь когда снова научился держать ручку в замотанной бинтами изуродованной руке и стал писать письма. Миссис Симмонс знала, что любопытство — грех, но не смогла удержаться. Одно письмо было адресовано мистеру и миссис Трустоу, Сан-Хосе, Калифорния, другое — лейтенанту-коммандеру Хардигану, Эскадрилья VF-20, авианосец ВМС США «Конституция». Она так и не поняла, какое письмо вызвало такое оживление у младшего лейтенанта, может быть, сама возможность сообщить родным и боевым товарищам, что с ним все в порядке.  
Миссис Симмонс пошла на проверку в другую палату, надеясь, что у младшего лейтенанта Трустоу скоро все образуется.

Она почти закончила свою смену, когда ее нашла одна из медсестер:  
— Миссис Симмонс, там хотят видеть младшего лейтенанта Трустоу. Он настаивает, что это срочно.  
Приемные часы уже закончились, к тому же младший лейтенант завтра опять вернется в КНО, но на войне случалось всякое, и миссис Симмонс решила выяснить, в чем срочность.  
Лейтенант-коммандер Хардиган ей понравился сразу. Высокий, темноволосый, в отлично сидящей на его статной фигуре белоснежной летней форме. Очень вежливый и во всех отношениях приятный мужчина.  
— Я прождал его в КНО почти час, прежде чем мне сообщили, что он в госпитале. Что-то случилось?  
В его спокойном тоне было столько беспокойства, что миссис Симмонс поспешила заверить лейтенанта-коммандера в обратном — с младшим лейтенантом Трустоу все в порядке, просто еще одно обследование, которое доктор отложил на завтра из-за срочной операции.  
— У меня всего несколько часов до самолета на континент. Мне бы хотелось его увидеть, — попросил лейтенант-коммандер и улыбнулся.  
Миссис Симмонс не нашла в себе сил отказать. Не каждый день увидишь, как командир эскадрильи наведывается в госпиталь к своему бывшему пилоту, урезая часы своей увольнительной.  
— Он был моим ведомым, мэм. Нам хорошо леталось вместе, — не моргнув глазом, ответил лейтенант-коммандер Хардиган, когда она позволила себе удивиться этому факту.  
Миссис Симмонс завела его в палату номер пять и указала на дальнюю кровать, где лежал Фред, вяло раскладывая у себя на груди карты. Лейтенант-коммандер Хардиган рвано вздохнул, миссис Симмонс удивленно посмотрела на него, но тот уже шел по проходу между кроватями, как-то странно, словно хотел идти быстрее, но сдерживал каждый свой шаг.  
Младший лейтенант Трустоу поднял голову, замер и расплылся в улыбке. Даже за несколько метров миссис Симмонс увидела, как засияли его глаза.  
— Командир, — он сел на койке, не обращая внимания на разлетевшиеся веером карты, и поджал к себе ноги.  
— Фред.  
Лейтенант-коммандер присел на край кровати, нервно крутя в руках фуражку, словно не зная, что с ней делать, или куда деть руки.  
— Как дела в эскадрилье?  
— Оставил ее преемнику в наилучшем виде.  
Фред придвинулся поближе и спросил что-то еще, лейтенант-коммандер что-то ответил, наклонившись к нему. Миссис Симмонс не слышала, и у нее было такое чувство, что эти двое и сами не очень-то слушали, о чем они говорят.  
Понаблюдав за ними еще немного, она вышла из палаты номер пять и отправилась искать доктора Бентона.

Миссис Симмонс давно перешагнула порог своей юности, но она никогда не была слепой, да и покладистым характером не отличалась. Конечно, глядя на нее сейчас, трудно было представить, что когда-то она была одной из самых перспективных дебютанток Нью-Йорка, молодой и красивой. Ее ждало будущее, о котором многие девушки могли только мечтать — приличное приданое, успешный брак, небедная жизнь. А она предпочла сбежать с молодым врачом, пойдя наперекор воле родителей.  
Отец умер от сердечного приступа спустя год после ее побега, мать так никогда и не простила ее, обвиняя в смерти мужа. Младшая сестра тайком поддерживала с ней переписку, жаловалась сначала на мать и женихов, потом на мужа, но так и не нашла в себе сил изменить свою судьбу. Она жила только сыном, а ее брак давно балансировал на грани развода.  
Спустя четверть века миссис Дорис Райер Никсон была вице-президентом добровольных служб американских женщин в Нью-Йорке, а миссис Дафна Райер Симмонс — всего лишь старшей медсестрой в госпитале где-то на Гавайях, но первая всю жизнь считала себя глубоко несчастной, а вторая — не могла вспомнить ни одного по-настоящему дурного дня до 7-го декабря 1942 года. В тот день ее счастье закончилось, но оставило после себя светлые и прекрасные воспоминания, которые утешали и поддерживали, когда становилось совсем тяжело. К тому же она никогда не завидовала чужому благополучию и не утратила способности радоваться чужому счастью. В тяжелое военное время счастья было так мало, что стоило ценить даже те крупицы, что им доставались. И если в ее силах было помочь ближнему, то миссис Симмонс так и делала.

— Я могу отлучиться из госпиталя, мэм? — Фрэд аж подпрыгнул на кровати от нетерпения.  
— Ненадолго и недалеко, младший лейтенант, — немного охладила она его пыл. — Никаких баров, выпивки и доступных женщин, — строго инструктировала она лейтенанта-коммандера Хардигана, который вдруг смутился и внимал ей с не меньшем благоговением, чем Фред.  
— Обещаю, мэм, ничего из вышеперечисленного, — поклялся ей лейтенант-коммандер, стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону, где суетливо скидывал пижаму младший лейтенант Трустоу, переодеваясь в форму.

Не суди, да не судим будешь. Миссис Симмонс не была особо религиозной, но всегда старалась следовать христовым заветам. Военные годы сделали ее еще более терпимой. Люди порой делали странные вещи, но не ей было судить о странности того или иного выбора. Вот и Льюис летом 42-го, перед новым назначением, приезжал в отпуск с сослуживцем — рыжим, смешливым и таким же шебутным, как он сам. Миссис Симмонс сначала удивилась — почему не домой, в Нью-Йорк, но Льюис сказал, что хочет как следует отдохнуть, а не слушать нравоучения от родителей.  
Гавайи уже достаточно оправились от налета на Перл Харбор, чтобы снова казаться раем. Парни проводили вечера в барах, водили девиц в кино и ничем не отличались от других офицеров, ненадолго вырвавшихся из объятий войны и стремящихся вдохнуть как можно больше жизни. Но миссис Симмонс так и не сказала племяннику, что заметила нетронутую постель в гостевой спальне, и то, какими счастливыми были их лица, когда они смотрели друг на друга.  
Было что-то в этих двоих такое, что заставляло ее улыбаться, глядя на них. Как на младшего лейтенанта Трустоу и лейтенанта-коммандера Хардигана, спешно покидающих палату номер пять.

«Пожалуй, стоит намекнуть Салли Хопкинс, чтобы она не теряла времени зря», — подумала миссис Симмонс, с улыбкой глядя им в след.


End file.
